Adopted: A Teenage girl in love
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: Someone in the Russo house is Adopted.How will this effect sibling relationships and who gets to be the family wizard? This is a Jalex. Rated M for future chapters. Please R&R. Inspired by Hugh is not Nourmous.
1. Adopted!

**Chapter #1: Adopted**

Monday mornings are always a drag. I contemplate throwing my alarm clock on the floor to stop it's insistent ringing, But I opt for the snooze button for the third time this morning. All of a sudden I hear an obnoxious knock on my bed room door.

"_Alex get up for school"_ I hear a familiar voice say from outside my door

" _Justin get a life"_ I reply very annoyed. How dare he interrupt my sacred sleep with something as insignificant as school.

"_SCHOOL"_

I rush out of bed and scatter around the room looking for my towel. If I'm late again I'll get suspended for a week. As I make my way out of my room I see my brother standing in front of me.

"_What?_" I say in a very annoyed tone

_Justin: Nothing I just wanted to make sure you actually got up this time._

_Me: Why do you care so much_

He didn't reply...Not that I gave him a chance to because I rushed inside the bathroom as soon as Max got out.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

As I walked downstairs I spotted my brothers finishing up breakfast. I Practically ran downstairs and grabbed a Muffin from the island.

"_Alex, Sit down and have some pancakes" _My mother said with the usual smile she sports in the morning before my father does or says something stupid.

Although I would never openly admit this, It's kind of endearing seeing my parents together. My mom with her expectations and my dad with his cluelessness. They compliment each other so sweetly. I secretly wish to have what they have someday.

Of course I would never say that out loud.

However I know that Dean and I are almost there, He is perfect for me and I am his compliment.

"_Nah, In a hurry" _I mumbled as I stuffed the muffin in my mouth.

As I put on my jacket and rush towards the door my brother Justin holds the door open for me. I stare at him and he just smiles. I know it's just common courtesy, and I know that he's held the door open for me before, But I can't help but feel strange.

"_You OK?"_ he ask's and my stomach start's to feel funny like something I have never felt before...I can't explain it. Maybe I'm just hungry? This isn't really how it feels when you're hungry,But what else could it possibly be? WAIT! Why does looking at Justin Make me feel hungry?

"_Alex_" He say's almost screaming. I snap out of it and rush out while he and max follow behind.

"_You OK?" _says max as they catch up with me.

"_Yeah" _I reply _" I just need to get to school on time"_

"_Wow, Alex. This is the most responsible I've ever seen you"_ Justin says in an astonished voice.

"_Yeah, I don't think so....I just can't get suspended or mom and dad won't let me go to that party with Dean tonight"_

" _I knew it was too good to be true"_Justin says

and I have that feeling again. Man, I am going to need more then a muffin.

" _You know if you don't want to get suspended you should eat more spaghetti" _Says my brother max.

I always have wondered what goes on in his head he always says the most random things in situations where it doesn't really make sense. He was either really stupid or crazy., Or hey who knows maybe he has some sort of hidden genius that regular people don't understand. His unique way of thinking does come in handy when we prank Justin.

I smile to myself and respond _" How could that possibly help me?"_

"_Well, spaghetti is good for you right?"_ he says confused and Justin and I give him what I like to call the WTF look.

_IIII_

I see harper as soon as I get into school. It's hard to miss her as she is wearing a wonder woman tiara and a white and blue stripe jacket with a matching skirt.

"_nice tiara" _I say as I walk towards her.

"_Thanks" _She replies innocently.

I can't help but feel bad. Although my compliment did come from the heart as it is a nice tiara, I also meant it in a sarcastic way. As much as I admired harpers boldness in style, I also had to wondered if she ever really thought that others thought her fashion sense was "great". Was she really independent and bold or was she just clueless?

Whatever the case she always seemed happy and that was good enough for me.

I smile at her forging the same innocence when I spot my boyfriend coming towards us

" _Hey, Dean" _I say before his lips crash into mine

"_Sup Russo" _He replies after our lips part.

"....._Listen about tonight" _He says as the bell rings.

"_Yeah, Can't wait for tonight" _I say as I rush to class before Mr. Laritate finds me in the hall.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Some how I managed not to get in trouble at school. Talk about hard work.

As harper and I enter Waverly substation I hear harper say in a demanding voice _"What does he see in her anyway?"_

"_who?" _But I should have already known the answer to that.

Justin was in the stair case leading to our loft with his girlfriend Miranda. He was going on about something probably having to do with math or physics as she stared at him blankly.

Good looks were wasted on Justin. How can a person with such a good physique (despite the lack of playing any sport except for 12 ball if that can be called a sport) be so oblivious as to how to act around his girlfriend?

"_She is so obviously a wanna be version of me"_ she pouts.

" _Yeah, Sure"_ I say sarcastically

I feel hands go around my waist. I turn my head around to see dean.

"_Dean"_ I say in weird girly voice.

"_Listen, about tonight. I can't go"_He says scratching his head. The truth is I didn't really care about the party, Anywhere we went would have been OK.

"_But tonight was the night we were supposed to..." _I started _" Yeah,but my uncle gave me some last minute work an engine...and I couldn't get out of it" _he interrupted. Good thing he did.

I nodded. It was OK , I would of probably led him on and back out last minute because the truth is I'm scared and not ready.

Even though I love Dean, I can't help but feel that I'm never going to go through with it with him.

Guess it just takes time.

He kisses me on the cheek. _"Promise I'll make it up to you"_

All I can do is smile as he rushes towards the door.

As if on cue my parents came out of the kitchen arguing about paprika.

" _Oh, Alex could you go get my abuela's Recipe book from our bed room?your father insist on changing my recipe's" _

She says giving my dad a stern look.

"_Teresa, that sandwich does not need paprika"_

I roll my eyes, Here they go again.

" _I have to go get some egg cartons for a new skirt I'm making" _  
Harper says with a goofy smile on her face and then proceeds to skips out of the substation.

"_where is it?"_ I ask my mother.

"_It's on the bottom left drawer of my dresser in a blue box"_ She Replies

"_Don't touch the green one" _My father says in a concerned voice. My mom lightly hits him in the stomach with an equally concerned face.

"_How About I go get it"_ My dad says

"_We have to get back in the kitchen, If we want to feed all the customers before they start a riot_"

I head upstairs and pass Justin who is still going on about something to Miranda. Why don't they ask him to fetch their recipe book?

_IIIII_

I enter my parents bedroom. It's really simply decorated. I seldom come in here, It is nice in it's simplicity. There's a king sized bed with a white bed spread. Matching white his and her dresser. A vanity dresser with matching vanity chair.

I walk toward my mother's dresser and open the bottom left drawer.

There side by side is a blue marble colored box and a green marble colored box.

I open up my the blue box and surely I see an old leader cover book with gold writing on it that says LIBRO DE RECETAS

I pick it up, But my curiosity gets the better of me as it always does.

I am tempted to open the other box. Well, It doesn't matter if I get in trouble now that dean and I aren't going to that party. I open up the box and all I see Is a bunch of official looking papers.

Well that was two seconds of my life I'll never get back.

I look closer.

"OH, MY GOD"

It's adoption papers......

* * *

**I just recently got really into wizards of waverly place.**

**Please Review. =)**


	2. If We're Fucked Up, You're to Blame

**Chapter 2: If We're Fucked Up, You're to Blame**

**(Blink182-Anthem part2)**

I immediately shove the papers back in the box as if that would make me forget what I just read. This will be impossible to forget. How I wish I could take back the last thirty seconds of my life. How is it possible that I have been lied to all my life? How could my parents do this to me? To us? I wonder if there is a spell that can revert this...that can make me forget because right now I'm feeling something unusual, Strange, something I have never felt before and I don't like it. It's a weird mixture of sadness and relief.

And now I feel like the worst person in the world( another first) to be relieved that Justin is not my biological brother...I don't understand why I feel that way... that seems to be a common trend for me today.

I put the box back in the drawer not knowing what's going to happen when I go back down stairs and face my parents again knowing their secret , and Justin who is really more deserving of knowing than I am. I might not do the right thing a lot...but I _do_ know when I do the right thing.

How come I don't know what the right thing is now?

I guess like every other problem I've faced, I'll just wing it.

_IIIIIII_

I try not to look at Justin as I walk down stairs, He knows me too well. He might be naïve, but he's not stupid and he'll know something is wrong if he sees the look on my face. I quickly walk by as I hear Miranda going on about something(Looks like he finally let her have a word in). I can't help get that feeling in my stomach again. I wish that would stop

Why do I have to have feelings now?

Why are they ganging up on me today?

Only it's ten times worse now. I know it's not hunger and for as long as I stay in here the worst it gets. I hold on to the book for dear life and run into the kitchen.

_III_

"Thank you Alex" I hear my mom say as she takes the book from my hands. All I can do is stare. Winging it isn't as easy as it sounds.

"_I....I'm going down to the layer"_ is all I can blurt out.

Now my dad is giving me this bewildered look like I'm some sort of Alien.

Three eternal seconds later I'm home free in the layer and I finally feel normal.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

I finally found an old magic book after an hour of looking for the spell, But I still haven't found it. I've searched in multiple books. Still I got nothing.

I hear the door open and I quickly turn around trying to hide the spell book. It's Justin. The universe must hate me.

"_I need your help" _he says.

" _I cant give you the kind of help you need" _I shoot back and turn around to browse the spell book again..

"_What are you looking for" _He says.

I guess telling him wouldn't hurt. I just wont tell him why.

"_I'm looking for a spell that will erase a memory"_ I say hoping he wont ask why.

"_oh, that's not in there. Wait! What did you do? Why do you need that spell?" _

I roll my eyes in a nothing is going on sort of way.

"_Why isn't it here"_ I say avoiding his question.

"_Dad ripped it out of the book when I was seven" _

"_Why?" _I ask with intense curiosity.

" _I don't know"_ he replies.

It's a lie. Justin is a bad liar. The pitch of his voice changes when he lies. It's just a little, But having lived with him all my life I've learned to catch it.

I let it go given that I haven't always been honest with him and knowing what I currently know it's the very least I can do.

"_O.K_" is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

As I expected Justin makes this this weird surprised face. He's probably wondering why I'm letting this go so easily.

"_so you wanted to ask me something"_ I say in attempt to change the subject.

He gives me that look he always does when he knows I'm up to something. I sit down on the couch and wait for him to do the same.

He hesitates for a few seconds, Then sits down next to me.

_Justin: Well Miranda wants me to go to this party with her._

_Me: O.K_

Silence

" _What? It's not like this is the first party you've been to Justin. You know what to do. Don't tell anyone you know me and try not to act too much like an egg head" _I say in all seriousness.

" _O.K first of all every one already knows I'm your brother so why would I tell them that? Second I do not act like and egg head" _He says making air quotes.

"_and third"_He continues _" I think Miranda wants to take our relationship a little further"_

WHAT?

"_When you say further you mean...?"_ I say trying to sound as naïve as him. And now he's looking really uncomfortable. I'm laughing on the inside struggling not to let it out.

Looks like he's finally getting the courage to spit it out

" _She wants to do a little more than kissing"_

Well, That's as close as he'll ever get to saying it.

I wonder what always compels him to come to me with this sort of problem. I mean isn't he supposed to be the older one? Shouldn't he go to dad or something for problems like this.

" _Shouldn't you go to dad or something for this?" _

" _yeah I'm just going to go up to dad and ask him 'Hey dad do you think I should have sex with my girlfriend tonight' " _I can't believe he actually said it. I'm stunned for a second but then I get over it.

" _you're a boy shouldn't you want to sleep with her?...and I gotta say Justin it's a little weird talking about this with you"_

I say getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"_That's a stereotype. You saw how I was about kissing her, I thought every thing would be easier with Miranda. But it's not. But I guess I'll just go talk to dad about this...It's just you always seem to know what to do. It usually gets us in trouble, but you always have an answer" _He says sounding almost disappointed.

I look up at him. I never noticed how blue his eyes are. They're really shiny...so hypnotizing.

He starts getting up and walks towards the stair case.

" _Justin Wait"_

He turns around with a smirk on his face

" _I guess all you can do is just go with it and see what happens...If it happens then it happens if it doesn't it doesn't"_

That's how I expected it to happen.

"_wow Alex that actually sounds like good advice"_

What? No...I don't give good advice I just try to wreck it for him and then point and laugh. This day officially sucks.

He leaves and I realize there was no weird feeling in my stomach the whole time he was there.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It's around eight and I finally give up for the day trying to find a spell that will help me forget. But I gave it a good try.

Maybe I could trick my dad into telling me tomorrow but right now I'm to tired to even try.

Justin comes down stairs dressed really nicely.

" _You're not going to go to the party dressed the same as school are you?"_ He says

" _Oh I'm not going" _I say say after a deep sigh

" _Just because Dean's not going?" _He asks like I'm some sort of idiot for letting a boy stop me from going.

I would answer but I can't tell him that dean was planning to do to me what Miranda wanted to do to him so I just stay quiet as he leaves.

_IIIIII_

_~**I'm in the kitchen standing against the refrigerator. There's a sunflower in my hand and I'm not alone. There's a boy about two years older than me. I can tell from his height. My small five year old hands pull the flower up to my nose and I take in the smell. I bring it down and start playing with it by twisting it and seeing how it turns round and round. The little boy whoose face I can't make out inches closer to me and pressed his soft lips against mine for a few seconds. I push him down and start running~**_

I wake up from the strangest dream I have ever had. I can't remember the last time a dream felt so real.

I hear a knock on my door as if on cue.

My door opens with out even waiting for to say It's O.K to come in.

"_Justin?...What time is it?" _I ask wondering what he possibly want.

" _It's twelve A.M?"_ He replies like it's a common practice for him to barge into my room at this time.

" _So you decided to wake me up at twelve AM just for the hell of it?"_ I say sounding a little more than annoyed. Although I really shouldn't be, seeing how I was already Awake when he came in.

" _No Alex I have something to tell you" _He says in a serious tone.

"_Again"_ I sigh.

" _It's really important and I thought you should hear it from me rather than from people at school on Monday"_

What could possibly be that important?

"_what is it Justin?" _I ask trying not to sound too alarmed.

"_Well, I caught Dean cheating on you at the party"_ He looks away.

WHAT? NO! HOW?

" _I don't believe it because...Because Dean wasn't at that party. You just probably confused him with someone else"_

I reply trying to convince myself.

" _NO. Listen. Miranda and I got to the party and I saw dean there and asked him what he was doing there. He said his uncle let him off work and that he called you but you still didn't want to go. After a couple of hours Miranda got a little drunk and wanted me to go up to the bedroom with her, I said no because I didn't want to take advantage of her"_

How sweet.

" _Then she disappeared and I had to go looking for her. Next thing i know i see Dean on top of her in the bed room"_ He says almost all in one sentence.

"_Well maybe she fainted from being so drunk and Dean was helping her somehow"_ I say refusing to believe what I just heard.

"_Alex she wasn't that drunk and they were naked"_ He struggles saying that last word.

I try to hold it back, But despite my effort silent tears start forming in my eyes. The worst part is I don't know if I'm crying because Dean did the worst possible thing he could ever do to me or because I feel guilty ( A feeling I don't often have but hits hard when I do) because Justin is being so honest while I hold a secret that could change him.

Gently he wipes a tear from my eyes and holds me tight kissing the top of my head.

I want to stay like this forever. I like this warmth between us...This sense of being protected.

* * *

**Sorry It took me so long to update. I was distracted by school.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter =)**

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed...It means the world to me**

**I hope I get some more for this one too 3**


	3. Life's like an hour glass

**Chapter #3: Life's like an hour glass glued to the table**

**(Breath-Anna Nalick)**

_~**I'm in the kitchen and standing against the refrigerator. The's a sunflower in my hand and I'm not alone. There's a boy about two years older than me. I can tell from his height. My small five year old hands twist pull the flower up to my nose and I take in the smell. I bring it down and start playing with it by twisting it and seeing how it turns round a round. The little boy whose face I can't make out inches closer to me and pressed his soft lips against mine for a few seconds. I push him down and start running as fast as I can towards the layer, the boy gets up and follows me. I stop and try to catch my breath as he starts flipping quickly through a book. He takes out his wand from his pocket and I mumble something I can't even make out.~**_

I wake up wondering why I would have the same dream twice in one night. It doesn't usually happen to me. Actually most of the time I can't even remember my dreams.

But this one was so vivid....so real.

I end up wondering what it was that boy was doing to me with his wand?

Who was he?

And why can't I finish the dream?

I look at my alarm which reads 12:30. That's funny It didn't go off today. Oh that's right! It's Saturday.

In an instant it all comes back to me. Justin leaving for the party, entering my room and telling me about dean. I take a deep breath and get up.

_IIIIIIII_

I stare pointlessly at the television. Faintly I hear someone say _" What are you doing?"_

I come off my trance and respond _"Watching T.V"_

" _It's not on"_ He points out.

" _Where are mom and dad?" _I ask ignoring his smart Aleck statement.

He hands me a note

**Justin, went to the local sandwich shop convention. Remember to take out the trash**

**and keep your sister out of trouble.**

**LOVE- Mom**

"_Why do they always assume that I will get in trouble and that you will be the one to get me out of it"_ I say a little disappointed.

He raises an eye brow at me.

" _Oh whatever!...I don't see max around where is he?"_ I ask.

" _I don't know, He said something about Saturday pilot school." _He responds.

And I go right back to staring at the empty T.V set. Forgetting about all my surroundings.

I feel Justin sit beside me. I can smell his cologne. It's a light scent, which is rare for men's cologne. But I guess it suits Justin's well. It's exactly the kind of a soothing smell that pleases me.

" _I know you're sad about dean" _He says in empathy

" _Sad isn't the right word"_ I reply sincerely.

" _Can I just ask you something?" _I say finally looking him in the eyes. Those those blue green crystals that trap me.

" _Shoot" _He says seemingly oblivious as to how enamored I am with his gaze.

" _what did you do, when you found Dean with Miranda?" _I ask.

" Well, I punched him" It takes a second for it to sink in...and then..I start laughing.

"_no way!" _I say very surprised._ " you?"_

" _You punched dean" _My sides are splitting by now. Not because because he physically punched him, Justin is really well built and could probably take dean any day, but I didn't think he would have the nerve to.

"_Yeah. But I ran once he hit the ground"_ He said joining me in laughter.

" _That's still pretty impressive" _I say in all seriousness. And now he gives me this disappointed look.

" _We should go see a movie" _He says randomly.

" _In the middle of the day?" _I don't even know if the movie theater is open at 1:00 P.m.

"_yeah...It'll distract us" _His eyes begging for me to agree.

I'd do anything to avoid thinking about stuff.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_They aren't going to let us in to see this movie" _I nag as we walk towards theater number three Stuffing my mouth with M&Ms

" _Since when are you the negative one?" _He says.

"_You know you're not going to go through with it. You'll get to the door, Then freak out about seeing an R rated movie and end up playing video games " _I make fun of him.

" _Oh yeah! Watch me"_ He says as he advances towards the door and hands the guy our tickets. And I am shocked to say that he did not freak out. He walked in confidently while I stayed out side trying to figure out whether I was seeing things or my usually prim bother actually did what he just did.

" _Alex you coming?" _He says as he grabs my hand and pushes me inside the theater with him.

" _I'm her parental guidance"_ He informs the door guy who was just about to open is mouth.

Who knew it would be that easy.

_IIIIIIIIII_

"_That has got to be the weirdest movie I've see" _I say with a small laugh.

" _yeah what was up with that little dude and the hair dryer?" _He smiles as we walk down the street. It's still sunny out side, which is hell on my my eyes that just came out of a dark movie theater. I try to cover them a little with my hands.

"_I liked it better when it was a horror flick" _I say with a smile still on my face.

" _I wonder what possessed them to try and make it into a comedy" _He says shaking his head and smiling back at me.

" _so what do we do now?" _I say already bored.

" _You know where I haven't been in a long time....Coney Island"_

I can't remember the last time I went to coney Island. You'd think we'd go there often living in the city, but I've only been there three times.

"_we should go" _He says enthusiastically.

"_Really?" _My eyes light up like a child getting what she wants.

He holds my hand and walks me towards the train. It feels nice and warm....a little sweaty..but good

" _Sorry, I have big sweat glands" _He apologizes sincerely.

" _It's OK Justin" _I reply and he gives me a sweet smile.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Every thing today has been so surreal. I feel genuinely happy. We've had so much fun. I felt like a little girl again. The lights were so cool. I finally got to go on the rides I couldn't when I was little. Justin's pitching has come a long way because he managed to win a stuffed bear knocking down beer bottles. He was nice enough to give it to me. But then again who else would he give it too? With no girlfriend and mom being too old for stuffed animals, his little sister would be his only option. Still I appreciate the gesture.

We finally arrive at the substation

"_I'm hungry"_ I say pouting a little.

"_I got just the thing" _he says pulling out his wand and saying something I can't understand.

" _It's zeeke" _I state confused

" _Not exactly. I came up with this when cupid made me fall in love with harper" _  
WOW. Justin using magic for his own personal gain. With out dad's permission. And I didn't even have to trick him into it.

He must really have it bad for Miranda.

" _Watch this...two meat ball subs please" _Three seconds later the zeeke look a like with a tie comes back with 2 meat ball subs.

" _That was fast"_ I say a little over whelmed.

" _And two sodas please" _Justin orders.

Instantaneously there are sodas on our table.

"_That is the coolest thing you've ever done....but could you make him go away, he's freaking me out"_

"_oh" _he takes his wand back out and reverses the spell. I smile and take a bite out of my sandwich.

He starts laughing.

" _What is it?" _I ask annoyed.

" _It's just you got a little...."_

his thumb graces my lower lip and for some reason beyond my comprehension it feels like heaven. I come back to reality when he removes his hand from my face.

" _Remember when we were little and used to do everything together"_ I reminisce.

"_Yeah. We got along like this all the time"_ He responds.

"_we had so much fun....But then I started first grade and you told me you didn't want to hang out with a baby." _I continue.

" _Yeah...Kids" _He says nonchalantly

" _Speaking of kids...did you have any wizard friends when you where little?"_ I ask.

" _No why?" _He says with intense curiosity.

" _Well, It's just I had this dream. I was five and there was this little boy older than. He kissed me and then did something to me with his wand"_

He doesn't say anything

" _Justin?" _I say snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"_Sorry...Listen Alex. It's just a dream. You shouldn't read too much into it." _he assures me.

"_Justin do you think It'll be like this from now on. We'll talk and hang out and stuff" _I say a little weirded out.

" _Nah. You'll probably get another boyfriend and I'll get another girlfriend" _He notices how hard I try to hold back the laughter and sighs deeply.

"_Anyway...By tomorrow we'll go back to normal" _I frown a little and he continues

" _But when were in our twenties... We'll come home to visit and we'll laugh about how stupid we were now and keep each other posted on what's going on in our lives, Because we've grown up and learned to get along"_

I guess that's what usually happens when siblings get older. At least that's what I've heard. That word siblings lingers in my head. I wonder if everything Justin said will happen for us if he finds out he's adopted.

UHG!

Wasn't the point of this day to put off these kinds of thoughts.

"_Hey Justin can you do something for me before we go back to normal?" _I ask mischievously.

" _What" _He says curiously.

" _give me a piggy back ride like you used to"_ I smile.

He gets up and kneels beside me. After a few seconds I climb on his back and he gets up spinning us around.

He starts running upstairs and we leave the room empty only with echoes of our laughter.

* * *

**I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter. My witting style may change a little ( not too much) in up comming chapters...because I really want to write well for you guys.**

**I hope you like where this story is going.**

**Please Review. wether it's good, bad or weird....It really means alot to me =)**


	4. Feels Just like I'm going crazy

**Sorry It took me so long to update…I've been really busy lately…Thanks to everyone that reads this for being so patient**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter#4: It feels just like I'm going crazy**

**(Someone wake me up by the veronicas)**

I had that dream again. Each time I get closer to knowing who it is. I know for a fact that I have seen the wand the little boy used on me before. I just don't know whose it is. I keep thinking about what Justin told me, that it was just a dream and it doesn't mean anything. It's funny how I am the one who is always talking about moving on from things and here I am obsessing over a dream. The problem is that it's not just a dream. If it were just a dream I wouldn't have to re-live it every single night.

I eventually snap out of my trance. Who knows how long I have been staring at the ceiling. It feels like an eternity of over thinking. Probably because it's not a common habit of mine to over think things, but since my discovery a couple of weeks ago I haven't totally been myself.

Why is it that even when he doesn't try to, Justin still finds a way to annoy me?

I sluggishly pull off my satin bed sheets and take a glance at my clock. Once again it's Twelve thirty in the afternoon on a not so beautiful Saturday.

I hear the faint sound of rain as I make my way towards my dresser.

It's really relaxing the sound of rain.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Walking downstairs I spot Justin Eating breakfast on the island.

"Is there any of that for me?" I ask timidly.

"Uh…Yeah" He says nonchalantly and points towards the stove.

For some strange reason I thought Justin and I would be close after that Saturday we spent together. Maybe it's just guilt.

Yes I've come to accept that maybe I do feel guilty for not telling Justin the truth. It's just another one of those things I'll just have to deal with. I mean what other reason could there be for me to feel bad about not being close to him. Funny to think that just two weeks ago I would have been perfectly content if he never talked to me. Lately the only thing I hear from him lately is "Yeah" or "uh ha". I wish it didn't bother me so much.

I sit down on the island and place my plate down when the door opens.

"Alex, you're up" my mom says walking towards me in that dramatic way mom always does when she's worried.

"I was getting worried" she continues kissing the top of my head.

"Mom, I get up at this time every morning" I say pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but is really hectic downstairs and I need to go change and help us out downstairs" She responds while making her way down to the layer.

I instantly get up and follow her.

"What? Why can't Justin help?" I scream in outrage "He's just sitting there eating"

"Because I have a date" he startles me.

Incredible! The only time he ever says something that involves more than one syllable to me is to tell me that he is going on a date with some tart.

Wait! Did I just say tart? Now I'm starting to sound like Harper. That's it I've spent way too much time worrying about Justin.

"Well, I have to finish a project with Harper today so I can't help either" It just rolled right out of my mouth. I do it so often that I don't even Process when I lie any more.

_IIIIIIII_

"Don't you think He'll know it was you .Wont you get in trouble?" Harper asks me worriedly.

"Nah It's not deans style" I reply confidently.

Last Friday I was still very mad at Dean for what he did. Can you really blame me? And Alex Russo doesn't get cheated on without consequences. This is why last Friday I skipped seventh period and went to the student parking lot. I used magic to undo the lock on his car, but I had the pleasure of trashing the car without my magic.

"You know I'm kind of surprised all you did to him was trash his car" She says sounding relieved "Hey, now that you're single we have more time to hang out together "She continues in excitement.

It's amazing how Harper can always find something positive in every bad situation. I wonder why she's never had a boyfriend. I mean yeah she's a little out there, but she's the kind of girl who could make a guy laugh. Maybe it's because she concentrates so much of her time on my brother.

I'm starting to debate whether or not to tell her that Justin is on a date at this very moment with some skank. I know I shouldn't judge someone I don't know but who would go out with a guy who just broke up with his girlfriend. Harper should know because like always she'll get her hopes up. Then she'll find out he's dating someone and get really mad at him for no real reason. Then act border line delusional and pretend like this girl doesn't exist and I will be the one who has to bring her back to earth and remind her Justin has a girlfriend each time.

Oh my god! This mystery date girl might actually become Justin's girlfriend!

O.k. I'll just break the news to her gently.

"Harper I need your help" I say cautiously

"Sure Alex" she replies.

"There is this guy I like, He just broke up with his girlfriend and I thought he might be finally notice me. Except now he's dating someone else."

"Wow, Alex I'm so glad you came to me. You usually don't ask me about this kind of stuff" She emphasizes the word me.

I laugh it off and she continues "how much do really like this guy? Must be a lot since you just broke up with your boyfriend yourself"

"I don't like him at all! He took me out two weeks ago. Then he stops talking to me. And now he's on a date with some other girl."

I realize how bad that sounds when right after I say it. I'm in a state of complete shock, I never meant for it to come out that way.

"Sounds like you really like this guy Alex" She responds obliviously.

_IIIIIIII_

As I approach the door to our loft I think about how bad that conversation with Harper went. I couldn't tell her about Justin after what I blurted out. I can't have my best friend think I'm some kind of freak who likes her brother and knowing Harper it would take hours to explain to her what I meant when I said that.

I open the door only to find Justin with his arms around a girl who I'm assuming is his date.

"Hi" I say nonchalantly

I don't look her because for some strange reason I'm afraid she might be pretty. That's when Justin speaks

"Lisa this is my sister, Alex" He says in a happy tone "Alex, this is Lisa" he continues.

I'm forced to look at her and sadly she's gorgeous. She has long wavy blond hair that complements her fair skin. Her eyes are blue like Justin's except not as beautiful. Her face reminds me a little of a young Britney Spears.

She extends her hand out to me, but I don't shake it. Instead I proceed to ask her questions passive aggressively

"So do you go to our school? You seem a little old to be in high school."

"ALEX" I hear Justin yell

"No I go to our lady of perpetual sorrow" She replies as if she hadn't caught on to my tone.

"Oh catholic school. Tell me do they let you wear that during classes or do only bring out the goods on the weekends" I say pointing at her mini skirt and belly shirt.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with a girl dressing a little sexy" She replies sounding catty.

"You say sexy. I say slutty" I smirk

"ALEX" I hear Justin once again except a bit louder.

"Wow Justin. Your sister seems really protective of you …Maybe I should leave." She says as she walks towards the door.

"Wait" Justin says sounding defeated. It was too late; she was already out the door. He glares without a word. And I try to back away slowly.

I feel myself loosing balance and instantly fall to the ground. I tripped over max' baseball bat. I swear that kid Leaves everything on the floor.

I feel my ankle throbbing and whimper a little like a wounded animal.

"Alex" I hear Justin as he rushes over to me. Is that all he knows how to say?

He gently picks me up bridal style and lays me on the couch.

I avoid looking at his eyes and I say "you remember that time I said I was sorry?"

He laughs a little at my attempt to apologize.

"What is going on with you lately?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to avoid giving him an actual answer.

"I mean what was that all about with Lisa, I didn't know you cared that much about who I date" He says in a serious tone as he sits down next to me and start massaging my bare foot. I don't even remember taking my shoes off.

"Well. I do" I say without much thought.

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"Because I thought we were going to be close. You and Harper are the only two people I can really talk to and you just ignore and hang out with some bimbo. I thought we were going to be close after what happened two weeks ago but you act like I'm not even here." The words come out but I don't really process them.

"Is that why you haven't tortured me in two weeks?" He asks jokingly. I finally process what I said but I don't regret that I said it.

I nod at him a little disappointed at the attitude he's taking.  
"Alex I didn't think you'd want to hang out with your loser brother" He says in all seriousness "I'm sorry" He continues apologetically.

I feel him take me in his arms. The warmth of his body feels so comforting. I look up at him closer than I ever have before and I'm memorized by his stare. Suddenly there are lips on me; I don't know how they got there. All I know is that they are the softest I've ever kissed. I lose sight of my surroundings. A tongue invades my mouth slowly and passionately battling with mine.

He pushes away from me quickly and looks at me as if his whole world just fell apart.

"I'm so sorry Alex…I didn't mean to do this to you again" He Stutters.

"Again?" I ask.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I was actually expecting this chapter to be longer, but I thought It would be best to end it here. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow :-)**


	5. I'm Only Human

**Yeah I know. I should be ashamed of myself. I'm sorry I keep making you guys wait so long for my chapters**

**I got caught up in my summer vacation and then school when I got back but that's no excuse. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was really hard for me to write it since I've never written anything of this nature. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**;-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter#5: I'm only human**

**(Flowers of a ghost by Thriving Ivory )**

"Justin are you O.K?" I ask concerned as he stares into my eyes without a word.

"What's going on?" I ask again my voice starting to break

"Alex" He starts after a few seconds of awkwardness "I'm sorry" He states again in a shaky voice.

"It's OK Justin I kissed you back. It's not all your fault….I guess" Oh my gosh what am I saying? Why didn't I just let him take the blame for everything? Oh well I guess it just slipped.

"No Alex you don't understand… It's not…I" He manages to say.

"You what? Justin just says it" I yell in frustration.

He immediately gets up and runs upstairs. I wonder why he's acting this way. I mean I know Justin is sensitive, and I understand that what just happened is pretty out there.

Wait a minute he never answered my question. What in the hell did he mean by _I didn't mean to do this to you again._

I run upstairs furiously, my feet stomping loudly against our metal staircase.

Making sure he hears me coming and making sure he knows I'm pissed.

He violently opens the door and to my surprise he's only wearing boxers. My eyes betray me as they stare at his well toned body that becomes more tempting by his lack of clothes. I however won't dare look past his waist afraid that I might find something I don't like….or even worse something I do like.

"Alex please don't look at me like that" He says almost pleading.

"I'm sorry" I reply Embarrassed "But what are you doing in your underwear anyways?" I continue.

"I was getting ready to go to sleep" He replies.

I'm starting to feel ashamed of my SpongeBob pajamas.

I realize how the subject of what he told me downstairs keeps being avoided, So start getting ready to yell at him. Before I can open my mouth he starts

"Don't say anything. I know why you came here. But before I tell you anything you have to promise that you won't get mad or hold a grudge"

Uhg! How many times do I have to tell him that I don't hold a grudge? I just want to know what's going on.

"I promise" I finally reply after a couple of seconds.

"Sit down" He says as he points at his bed and closes the door.

I have to admit that I'm a little startled as he presses the lock on his door, however I am determined to find out what he has to tell me.

I watch him curiously as he kneels down in front of me.

"You know that dream you told me about the other day" He says

All I can do is nod

"Well I did know that kid" He continues

"You mean that was real?" I ask very confused

"Alex that kid was me. After I kissed you dad found using the mind erasing spell on you and he made me erase it from the book. That's why you couldn't find it the other day" He says all in one Sentence. He runs out of breath, meanwhile it all doesn't completely sink in for me.

"Justin you're going too fast" I pause trying to analyze what he just said and then continue

"Start with I was the kid from your dream" I say as more of a question than a statement.

He starts "Remember how you said we were inseparable when we were little?"

Once again I nod and he continues

"Well that's because I couldn't keep away from you"

A small smile starts to form in the corner of his lips

"Well there was this week in the first grade where we were learning about plants. My teacher gave everyone a different flower to take home at the end of the lesson."

"Yeah! I did that project too when I was in the first grade" I interrupt.

He smiles and starts again

"Well, I got to bring home a sun flower. When I got home you were just standing there in the kitchen. I remember thinking you looked like an angel. I told you that you were my best friend and gave you the flower. When you pulled the flower up to smell it I thought you were the prettiest thing I had ever seen. That's when I kissed you and everything went downhill from there" he finishes.

"That's when you tried using the spell on me. Then dad caught you?" I ask seeking reassurance.

"Yeah" he replies looking down.

I honestly don't know what to think right now. I just stay here in silence while he just stares as if waiting for and answer.

"Aren't you mad?" He asks

"No. It happened a long time ago" I reply

He gets a hold of my shoulders and starts shaking me

"Alex! It happened right now"

"Why Justin? Why did it happen again?"

I search for the answer in his eyes.

"Because I'm some sort of pervert" he replies

"Don't say that" I say in a nagging voice

"Yes I am. Sometimes I look at you and I want you. I want to kiss you, because I love you Alex and not the way I'm supposed to" he says almost on the verge of tears.

"It's Ok. I feel the same way too. I just ignore it because it's easier" I confess.

He slowly inches closer to me and this time we both know what's coming and there will be no anger no frustration just the pureness of the moment.

His forehead now presses to mine

"Alex, we shouldn't" he says in between small erratic breaths.

"Don't over think it Justin. We both want this and we both deserve this. So why can't we let ourselves this?"

He responds by connecting his lips to mine. Softly his tongue massages mine as he sweetly strokes the strands of my hair. My hands move awkwardly around his neck. The kiss becomes a bit more passionate and rushed as he pushes me back into the mattress. I feel his body press against mine as he presses hot kisses against my cheek. My breath hitches as his lips move down my neck. Suddenly he sits up and I follow his lead.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask worried about my lack of experience.

I don't know that Justin has much experience but just a second ago it sure did seem like he knew what he was doing.

"No, Of course not…It's just…are you sure about this?"He asks touching my cheek and making small circles with his thumb against my skin.

"Yes" I reply loudly enough to barely make a sound.

He looks into my eyes as he pulls me closer until I'm straddling him. I feel his finger tips torturously make their way to the hem of my shirt.

His lips resume their position on my neck. I gasp a little when I feel him unhook my bra. I quickly get over it when his hands start to caress my breast. He gently pushes me back from my sitting position and once again he's on top of me. My mind looses all of its sanity when his tongue touches my nipple. How can such a simple ministration feel so good?

Sometime later after we tease each other endlessly and his boxers end up on the floor along with my skirt and underwear we stare into each other eyes knowing what comes next. A moment that could be beautiful and yet I manage to say

"Justin I'm scared"

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to baby" He says sweetly

"No, I need you now Justin. Please" I say pressing a kiss against his lips

"Just be gentle" I continue

"I Promise" he says giving me one last kiss before he slowly enters me.

At first the pain is unbearable. Justin is big and it really hurts. I try to hold it back but tears start to form in my eyes and I can tell he knows I'm uncomfortable. He pulls out me and then enters slowly again. After minutes at this pace I start to get used to his size. A Sensation I've never felt before starts to inhibit me and I find myself saying

"Please go faster"

He does so and I swear I see stars. I've never felt anything like this before and I sense that he feels it too. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. His lips meet mine again as we settle into our rhythm. My grip on reality goes again and all I can do is feel.

_IIIIIIIIIII_

Our bodies climax together as if in sync. Justin collapses on top of me as I try to catch my breath. A few minutes later he pulls out of me and rolls off me. My mind returning back to sanity starts absorb what just happened as he draws lazy hearts with his index finger on my stomach. I look at the his alarm clock which reads 10:30 and realize mom and dad must have come back a long time ago. What if they heard something? How did get to be this late? I start to get up a reach for my shirt when he pulls me into a hug.

"What are you doing?" he whispers in my ears

"Mom and dad are back. They probably heard us" I say a little annoyed at his question

"Don't worry I enchanted my door so it's sound proof" He says with a devious smile.

"You using magic behind dad's back. I have to say that's hot. But when mom knocks on my door in the morning and doesn't find me she'll freak. And it probably won't help if she finds us both here sleeping naked" I explain.

"Don't worry I'll wake you up early and you can pop into your room tomorrow before mom even notices. Besides you'll probably be really sore if you try to get up right now. Stay here and sleep in my arms. I need you" He replies.

My heart melts and I snuggle up under him with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to tell Justin the truth. I don't know how my parents would react if they ever found out about this. All I know is that at this exact moment right now, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life.

* * *

**I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I love you guys keep em' coming I love to hear your opinions.**

**I will try to update within a week for the next chapter.**

**Also everyone who faved and put this story on their alert I love you guys too. Thank you so much for taking the time out to read my fan-fic.**

**3 **


	6. Confessions

**Chapter6: These are my confessions**

**(Confession- Usher)**

**

* * *

  
**

Feeling soft wet lips planted on my cheek I slowly open my eyes to see a bedside table that's not mine with an alarm clock that's not mine. I turn around sleepily only to hear

"Good morning"

"Um…What time is it?" I ask lazily.

"Five thirty" he whispers in my ear.

My first instinct is to punch him in the arm for daring to wake me up so early.

"Ouch" I hear him yell in a whispery voice.

"I'm sorry" I say sincerely remembering that I'm not supposed to be here. Naked! With Justin out of all people.

I sit up and rub my eyes awake. He mimics my actions. He looks so cute when he's rubbing his eyes.

That's right, I'm not afraid to think it anymore.

Still I can't help but wonder where this is going. Is there going to be a relationship? Should I ask him? I mean even if he's not my biological brother he's still my brother on some level. It's not like he knows he's not my real brother. Noticing the worry in my eyes he cups my chin and says

"We'll talk about this later I promise, but you better get back to your room before mom checks up on you" he plants his lips on mine softly.

I guess I got my answers….sort of.

He opens his wooden drawer and pulls out his wand. Before I know it I'm back in my room contemplating everything that happened between last night and this morning.

Then I hear a knock on my door

"Alex mija ...wake up. It's time for school" I hear my mother yelling from outside my door. And pray on the inside that she doesn't open that door, so I avoid the awkwardness of explaining why I'm sitting on my bed naked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I watch him eat his cereal as I walk downstairs. I take a deep breath with each step. I'm afraid I won't know how to act around Justin any more. I mean what we did last night is something that neither of us thought would ever happen and now I don't know where I'm standing.

Usually my stance on everything is I don't care, but this time I do care and I don't know how to deal with that.

He quickly gets up and walks towards me

"You ready to go?" he asks casually

No you loser I haven't had breakfast yet, I'm tempted to say. My mom beats me to it

"Go? But you haven't even finished breakfast" she says confused.

"Alex and I have a special project at school and we have to be there early" He sounds so hot when he lies.

"Oh! Well I guess in that case. I'm glad you guys are spending more time together. Maybe you'll learn to get along better" She says in that nagging voice of hers.

IIII

"What is wrong with you? I want my breakfast" I say aggressively as we walk out of the substation.

"I'll get you something to eat on the way" He says sweetly.

"We have to talk about last night" I say as we step into the side walk

"I know" He replies

"So…" I say clueless

"So...How do you feel about it?" he asks in his usual way of asking things that might be awkward.

I decide to be honest. Only because I already feel bad enough keeping the truth about his background from him.

"Honestly, I loved every minute of it"

He pulls me into a nearby ally and crashes his lips on mine. His tongue begs for entrance and I allow it to massage mine slowly and passionately.

"Oh, Alex. Me too" he says sounding relieved

"I've never felt so good doing something so wrong. And I meant it when I said I love you" He says almost stuttering from the nervousness.

"And I promise I'll make this work no matter what happens" he continues with a heartwarming smile.

I look at him almost in disbelieve. It all just feels so surreal and I don't know whether to pinch myself or embrace the moment.

And then something horrible happens….I open my mouth

"That's great Justin…but maybe this isn't as wrong as you think"

What am I saying?

"What do you mean?" He asks with intense curiosity

"That maybe there's something that might make this less terribly wrong then it seems"

What! Stop mouth! Stop talking!

"What are you trying to say?" he asks looking more confused than ever

"Justin...You're adopted"

There it is. It just rolled out of my mouth and now I can't take it back.

"What are you playing at?" he asks sounding very angry.

"Nothing…I" I stutter.

"Alex I can't believe you. I mean I know you enjoy torturing me but I never thought you would go through all this trouble just to mess with me" He says out raged.

"Justin I'm not trying to mess with you…I can prove that what I'm saying is true" I say desperately

"Whatever" He says as he walks away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's funny how fat things keep changing and what's pathetic is that I don't even have control of my own life anymore.

Justin has been giving me the cold shoulder all day. This is probably normal since I usually try not to have any contact with him during school hours, but today is different.

Yeah sure, I should have probably picked a better place and time to let the cat out of the bag, but I just couldn't control myself.

And honestly I'm relieved I don't have to keep this in anymore. Guilt is not an emotion I can handle well. It's probably because I rarely feel it.

Now all I have to do is prove to Justin I'm not lying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, you and Zeke…didn't see that coming" I tease Harper as she tells about her day yesterday.

"Yeah I saw him at that yogurt place right after I left the substation and we just started talking….and somehow I ended up with a date" she says enthusiastically.

"And what are you going to do? Go tap dancing" I say sarcastically

"YEAH, hey how'd you know?" She asks in her usual perkiness.

"Just a hunch" I say in that sarcastic tone again

"Well…Guess I better go get ready" She says as we approach her building. "Want to come in and help me pick out my outfit" she continues.

"Is this going to involve produce" I ask.

"No, tonight it's all about ribbons" She responds confidently.

"That'd be great" I say trying to fake enthusiasm. But there's something I have do at home"

IIII

I cautiously open the door knob hoping that neither of my parents is inside the room. I'm relieved when I peek inside and find that no one is there. I quickly make my way inside before anyone catches me. I kneel down in front of the elegant drawer and take a deep breath feeling the scent of vanilla in my nostrils. I open the drawer slowly and quietly as if someone were around to hear. I spot the two marble colored boxes exactly as I left them two weeks ago. I slowly reach for the green marble colored box and open it. I browse through the pile of paper work quickly until I finally find what I was so urgently looking for. I quickly put everything else back in its place ensuring that everything looks exactly as it was when I came in.

IIIIIIIIIII

I hear the front door slam shut as I close the refrigerator door still holding a jar of peanut butter. Justin quickly makes his way towards the stair case completely ignoring my presence.

"Justin" I call out as he makes his way up the stairs.

He continues to walk up and acts as if he didn't just hear me.

"Justin" I yell louder as he reaches the top of the steps.

"What?" He almost yells in an angry tone while rolling his gorgeous eyes.

"I have to talk to you" I say lowering my tone

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now" He says in a superior yet hurtful tone of voice.

He continues walking towards his room and now I am sure of what I have to do.

IIIIII

I contemplate whether to go inside Justin's room and show him what I have in my hands or just walk away and let him continue to think I'm a liar. On the one hand I could clear my name with Justin. But that won't do any good. I'll probably just lie in the future and loose his trust again. On the other hand I could let him continue thinking I'm just lying and not hurt his feelings any further, but then he might find out through his own means and hate me for keeping this from him. Either way it's a lose lose situation.

Oh what the hell. I'd rather just get this over with right now.

I barge in the room with out taking the courtesy to knock because I never do and I 'm not going to start now. He turns his chair from his desk and gives this sexy angry look. I don't say anything just shove the papers in his hand and wait patiently as his eyes skim the paper incredulously

He looks up at me and see hurt in his eyes and the only thing I want to do at this moment is take the pain away from him.


	7. Now I'm Speechless

**Chapter #7: Now I'm speechless**

**(Love bug -Jonas brothers)**

"I can't believe you would falsify a legal document" Justin says still in anger.

Frustration starts to fill my emotions "Do you really think I would go that far for a practical joke?" I respond, now fully frustrated. He looks up at me, and his glare answers my question. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't answer that" I interrupt before he can even start.

"Justin even if I did falsify those documents, look at the one underneath it. They're official wizard documents"

I start to think back at last week magic lesson. Trying to remember the little I could hear while I was snoozing. I remember dad saying something about charms in wizarding documents. Every things else is a blur.

Justin skims quickly through all of the documents once again in desperation. I imagine he's looking for a sign to justify disbelieving me. And I secretly hope he can find one too. It hurts to know this is causing him pain.

He finally stops rummaging through the papers and lets them fall to the ground in a weak slamming motion. He buries his head in his palms and I can hear a small whimper coming from his direction.

Is he crying?

I have always known Justin as a really sentimental guy but I have never seen him full on crying. Well he's not obnoxiously crying like babies do, he's actually not making any sound at all. I can only see the never ending tears streaming down his eyes. It kind of scares me to see Justin being so vulnerable.

I stare into the blank TV set as I try to pinpoint the exact moment when everything went wrong.

"Alex!" I hear a voice from a distance say.

"Alex!" That voice comes through my ears again except louder and slightly more annoying.

Slowly and a little dazed I start to realize its Max and reply "What?"

"What are you doing?" He looks at me as if I were crazy.

"Watching TV" I reply nonchalantly.

"It's not on" He says confused as he slowly walks into the layer

I'm left alone in the living room only to think about what happened a couple of days ago. I literally haven't seen Justin in two days. I don't know how he manages to avoid me without magic. In the morning when we leave for school he seems to have already gone by breakfast. By the time max and I get home he's nowhere to be seen. I'm guessing he's in his room since the door is locked. When I went to check on him the door was locked, but there was no sound coming from the room. He probably charmed it.

Oh I love it when he breaks the rules!

Still I wish I could see him or at least talk to him. I've never felt so anxious to see Justin before.

Well, he's got to come out of his room sometime. He skipped out on dinner last night. I don't think mom will let him do that tonight. He has to come down for dinner and maybe I'll get to a clue as to where I stand with him. Or he could just snap in the middle of dinner and tell our parents everything he knows. That might be entertaining; Then again they'll know I'm the one that told him. Not to mention they'll know I open the box the specifically told me not to open.

"_ALEX" _ I hear my mom yelling in my ear. This time I snap out of it completely.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asks genuinely worried.

"Yeah" I reply insincerely. "why?" I continue

"It's just that you and Justin have been sort of in a weird mood lately"

I want to reply that there is obviously something going on and that it took her long enough to notice. But I repress my instinct to be rude to my mother and simply say "There's nothing going on mom".

"O.K" She says not completely satisfied with my answer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hate setting the table; it's a waste of valuable TV time. I don't even remember why I volunteered to do it (it must have been an involuntary impulse). I finally put the last fork down on the table and hurriedly walk out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Alex…Where are you going?"

I hear my mom say whilst I walk down to the layer. I need to go somewhere and breathe…I know the layer isn't exactly fresh air

"Aaaaahhhhh" I scream startled by an unexpected figure in the layer.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while catching my breath.

"I'm allowed to be here" Justin says as if I had somehow offended him.

"Yeah I know" I say sarcastically.

"I just didn't expect you to be in the layer" I continue. Surprisingly I'm a lot stronger than I thought I would be. Granted that I realize now I don't know myself as well as I thought I did.

I manage to keep my composure and I don't feel the need to apologize to him anymore. In any case my parents deceived me as well as they deceived him. It's not my fault I found out first (well, actually it is).

He stares in to in to my eyes so hard it feels like he's burning holes in them.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed.

He starts laughing "You look so cute when you're annoyed"

He cups my chin and gives me a peck on the lips. Then He proceeds to walk out leaving me confused in the middle of the room. What the hell is wrong with him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Breakfast for dinner again! We already had breakfast for breakfast. My dad has got to stop eating like this, so that we can all stop eating like this. Justin has been giving me weird looks all night. He's been flashing smiles at me, and he actually looks happy…And men complain women are hard to understand.

He hasn't said a word to mom and dad. Every time they ask him something he only gives one syllable answers. Mom seems concerned while dad is too excited about breakfast for dinner to even notice.

* * *

**I Know that this chapter was crappy and short** =( .** This story is almost coming to an end and I'll try to make the Chapters a lot better.**


	8. AN

**Hey,**

**I really wanted to write this authors note because I know some of you might be mad and even tired of the fact that it always takes me so long to upload chapters of this story. I really do love writing even though I'm not great at it, and I really love writing this story. I appreciate every one who takes out the time to read and review my story. It makes me so happy when I read a positive review and it really helps my writing when I read a constructive one.**

**When I started writing this story I thought I would have the time to write and update, but now school has practically taken over my life. Besides having writers block I almost never have time to write. Now that I'm on spring break I've out lined some chapters and have found some time to write. I will try my hardest to update.**

**BTW**  
** that las chapter had been on FF for twenty five days I could have sworn I updated...I'm really sorry about that....On Tuesday this A/N will be replaced by the next chapter (pinky swear) **


End file.
